


Self indulgent shaymien comfort omo fic

by AngelAgainstAWindow (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Little/Cg?, M/M, Omorashi, Smosh Games - Freeform, Watersports, Wetting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelAgainstAWindow
Summary: YO SO THIS IS 100% SELF INDULGENT AND TO TORTURE MY FRIENDS THERES A LOT OF AFTERCARE





	Self indulgent shaymien comfort omo fic

Shayne squirmed a small bit, sitting behind a folding curtain on the set of one of the "Try Not To Laugh" videos. His turn was coming up soon and he couldn't believe how much water he was going to have to drink. Every time they filmed one of these videos he left the set with a full bladder. He usually made it out every time without losing control, but this time he was stupid, and drank a lot of coffee before filming, without taking a bathroom break.  
"Shayne! Your turn in the hot seat!"  
Shayne gulped as he stood up and walked towards the stool in the middle of the room, he sat down and took in a mouthful of water, swallowing instinctively, feeling his bladder protest at the extra water he took another mouthful, making sure not to swallow this time.  
A few minutes later Damien came out and made a joke, it made Shayne laugh, but not hard enough to spit his water out yet. However, he did laugh hard enough to lose a spurt into his boxers. He instinctively held his hands to his crotch and squeezed. He noticed Damien giving him a strange look before spitting out the water and smiling.  
"Y-you got the point!" His voice wavered a bit, as he was struggling to hold in the flood that was attempting to come out. Shayne managed to make it through the rest of the video without anymore mishaps.  
The director shouted out, "Cut!" and Shayne got up from his seat, running towards the bathroom.  
Suddenly, he stopped, letting out a single sob as the flood was released. He dropped to his knees as his jeans became soaked with hot urine he had been holding in for hours. Shayne sobbed as the flow slowly tapered off.  
He sniffed and looked up to see Damien standing next to him. "Hey Shayne.." Shayne wiped his eyes and tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak to stand. "Woah buddy, slow down." Damien grabbed his best friend under the arms and lifted him to his feet.  
Shayne sniffed and buried his face in the chest of the slightly taller male. "I'm sorry.." He choked out a sob, knowing everyone was watching.  
Damien sighed and turned to a camera crew nearby. "Hey... I need to help him get cleaned up and calm down... Could someone clean this up? Or I could come back later and help if you want.." The camera person nodded and whispered to someone. Damien was given a thumbs up, so he picked Shayne up bridal style and carried him to a nearby bathroom.  
Shayne sniffed, not noticing he was being moved until he was set down onto a toilet in the bathroom. "Dames.... I'm sorry." Damien sighed and knelt down, wiping Shayne's face clear of the tears. "Its fine bud. It's not like you did it on purpose." Shayne hiccuped as he began crying again, realizing that everyone had seen him wet himself.  
Damien pulled Shayen close.  
"Hey, hey, calm down bud. What's got you so worked up again?" Shayne sobbed harder, the words barely making their way through.  
"T-they all s-saw meeeee. They're gonna make fun of me."  
Damien pushed away and looked Shayne in the eyes. "No they won't. I promise you, baby boy. They won't make fun of you. If anything they're just worried and want to know if you're okay."  
Shayne slowly nodded at Damien's statement, ignoring the nickname that Damien used sometimes when they played games.  
Damien began to stand up, but Shayne pulled him back, starting to cry again. "P-please... don't leave." Damien had to hold back a coo at how childish and helpless Shayne looked at that moment.  
He patted Shayne's cheek gently. "I have to get you some new clothes bud." Shayne sniffed, but nodded. Damien smiled. "I'll be right back."  
He then walked out and came back a few minutes later with a pair of his pants in his arms. "Come here bud." Shayne stood up and ran towards Damein, whining as he felt the drying urine against his skin.  
Damien cleaned him off quickly, before changing him into new clothes. "Sorry they're a little big.. I could only find my clothes." Shayne nodded and buried his face in Damien's chest again, sobbing more. "Let's go home, that was the last video of the day." Damien picked Shayne up and the two of them went home.


End file.
